An Old Crow's Redemption
by anarchopunk
Summary: Qrow finds out something from Glynda that she's been keeping from him for years. Will he make things right or will he crash and burn? Rated M for mature themes in later chapters.
1. Surprise

**This is the first fic I've published here. I've decided to do some Qrow x Glynda, since I haven't seen anyone else tackle this ship. Please leave reviews and comments. Constructive criticism and suggestions are much appreciated.**

* * *

It was just after classes had ended for the day and Glynda Goodwitch was making her way to Beacon Academy's teachers' lounge. As she walked in she saw the usual suspects there, Ozpin, Port, and Oobleck. She greeted them and waved, almost immediately going for the coffee machine. It had become a routine thing for her.

"Glynda, you seem rather stressed today." Said the headmaster, "More so than usual. Something happened I presume?"

The bespectacled blonde leaned against a table and sipped her coffee before looking back at Ozpin with a tired look in her eyes. "Nothing really that bad, but rather I'm both frustrated and concerned." Glynda let out a deep sigh, shifting her eyes to the cup in her hand. "The scores on the last few quizzes I've given have been less than optimal. I've even made them easier and yet the result is the same. I feel that some of the students aren't absorbing the material enough, or that perhaps they're not studying properly. It just makes it seem like I'm not worthy as an educator."

Port stopped his conversation with Oobleck, having overheard the female professor's problem. "Oh come now, Glynda. You are both a talented Huntress and gifted teacher! There is now way that is the case. You have much to offer; the students just aren't looking in the right places."

She chuckled a bit at his last comment. "Yes, you may be right Port. Actually, I think I caught Mr. Arc staring at my chest. Ugh, men are such pigs sometimes."

"Um, that's…not quite what I meant. Although I don't think Mr. Arc was doing so intentionally. You cannot blame the boy if he finds you attractive. I mean, I remember when I was his age."

"I know. Perhaps he has a crush on me? Oh, what am I saying? He couldn't possibly. After all, I'm not a young girl at Beacon anymore. Those were the days."

All of a sudden, a black bird flew through the window and took the form of a Qrow Branwen. "Relax, Glynda," he said, "you've still got plenty of good years left. You can still turn some heads. Hell, that boy staring at you is a clear sign of it." He pulled his trademark flask out from the inside of his jacket and took a swig of what was inside. All the while, Qrow's comment had made the strict disciplinarian blush.

"Damn it, Qrow. Why must you always say things like that? I swear the only response in your head when you see a woman is to hit on them."

The drunkard seemed to take offense to her comment. "Hey, that's not true. Sure I act like that a lot, but I can be a complete gentleman if I want." Glynda put down her coffee cup and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Oh really? Please, you haven't been anything even close to a gentleman since we were both students here. All I hear nowadays is how you go around womanizing and drinking while on missions." The atmosphere had become tense. All the other faculty members had begun to make their leave to their respective offices, but Glynda and Qrow stayed. It seemed like it was going to be another one of those days.

"I take offense to that. I'm a fine Huntsman and if I wanna fool around a bit, that's my choice. It's all in good fun. I was a different man back then. I used to think that love was something pure and I had a foolish dream to marry a beautiful woman. That is, until she was taken from me." The man took another drink from his flask, which Glynda proceeded to take using her semblance. She chucked it out the window. "Hey, what'd you go and do that for? There was some good whiskey in there."

She was mad, very much so. "I did that because I can't stand to see you drink when I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. Also, you could have still found someone else. Summer wasn't the only option you had, you know. There were others."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Really? And who do you think would've gone out with me? All the chicks except Summer were creeped out by me for who knows what reason." How he remembered it. Trying to get a date for the dance and being turned down for being "too creepy looking" or strange. He couldn't lie. He was a bit jealous of Taiyang because of his popularity with the ladies. Hell, that man would bring home a new girl every week and bed her. But to him there was always one girl who didn't care about what he was perceived to be. Summer Rose. To Qrow Branwen she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It was like love at first sight. It sucked he lost her to Tai in the end.

"I can think of at least one person. She was around you quite a lot, and yet you never accepted her advances. All because of your infatuation with Summer." There was a hint of hostility in her voice when she uttered Summer's name. Qrow picked up on it. He was too keen not to.

"Yeah right. Next you're gonna tell me that you were that girl." Glynda walked up to him and slapped him in the face, her eyes seeming like they were beginning to water.

"I was that girl, you drunken idiot! Not once did you even look my way! I was your friend and nothing more. It killed me every day that I tried to confess, but something always happened."

Qrow was legitimately shocked by this news. To think that Glynda Goodwitch had a crush on him. "Glynda, I had no idea. I'm sorry. Do you still feel the same way? I can make it up to you if you want."

The tears had already begun to flow down her face. He reached out and hugged her, holding her tightly. "How can you ask something like that now? After all these years. I liked you before, but you're a changed man now. And you haven't changed for the better." The dusty old crow looked at the crying blonde in his arms, placed his hand under her chin and kissed her. Glynda was caught by surprise, and pushed him away. "Why'd you do that for? Don't you understand what stealing a girl's first kiss is…oop!"

"What? Glynda don't tell me you're serious." She nodded her head, confirming his suspicions. "Well, if it means that much to you, I'll take full responsibility."

The blonde beauty looked him in the eyes. She was blown away, but she had to make sure he was serious. "You better," she said in a moderately stern voice, as their lips joined once more. "If you're serious, go out to dinner with me tonight. Prove to me you're still a gentleman and that you still care about me." Qrow couldn't turn this down. It would be hard to not drink too much. Having developed a bad case of alcoholism over the years does that to you. But for her, he'd do anything.

"Alright, Glynda. I'll pick you up around 8." He said as they both exchanged smiles and he bid her goodbye, flying out the window.


	2. Preparations

**Wow, I did not expect this many followers or good reviews. Thank you all for your support. As I've said before, this is my first fic and I'm glad you guys like this wonderful little ship of mine. I really hope you all continue to enjoy this as the story progresses. Once again, thank you! Here you go guys and gals, chapter 2 of An Old Crow's Redemption.**

* * *

"What have I gotten yourself into?" Qrow asked himself as he stared into the mirror of his Vale apartment. He pondered since he left Glynda in her office just what he could do to make himself look more decent. Kind of hard when you're a battle-hardened huntsman with a drinking problem. The man took some time, looking at his scruffy facial hair, the bags and dark circles around his eyes. Not to mention his disheveled hair. 'Maybe if I do a clean shave, I can make this work, and some gel can take care of my hair problem. Slick it back a bit maybe?' So many thoughts ran through his head.

After finishing up in the bathroom, he made his way to his bedroom closet. Oddly enough, everything was neatly hung and organized. Qrow may not have had much time to be at home, but he couldn't stand an unorganized mess. As he flipped through his choice of tops and bottoms, it dawned upon him that they were all a bit dark and gloomy. Such was his typical choice of wear, but he couldn't go as such on this night. Luckily, the huntsman managed to pull out a nice black shirt. It was sleek, with a slim fit, and classy. Perfect for his date with Glynda. Finding a bottom to match was not hard. Qrow looked at himself in the mirror one last time before looking at the clock. It read 6:45 PM. "Oh, shit." He cursed. "I gotta hurry or I'll be late. That would definitely not look good for me." Dashing for the door he made a reach for his flask. Normally, he would not leave without it, but Glynda's words echoed in his head. 'Not tonight, buddy' he said to himself, chuckling a bit.

On Glynda's side, the situation at hand was not going as fine and dandy as she had expected. If there were any way to describe the woman at this point in time, it would be nervous and anxious. Sure Ozpin had allowed her to leave early for the night, but that did not mean that she'd be ready. After all, a lady needs time to make herself look her best, and Glynda was not backing down now of all times. It was 5 o'clock by the time she had reached her domicile. She had 3 hours to prepare for her date. 'Alright, first thing's first I should shower, then make up, and then find my outfit. Perhaps it's time to try out that new dress I bought.' She smiled thinking about how Qrow might react to seeing her in the dress. After her shower, she put her hair in a towel bun while it dried. Meanwhile she took out her makeup. Right before she began applying it, she took a deep look at herself in her mirror. She wasn't exactly ecstatic from what she saw. Usually it would not bother her, but tonight was different. Suddenly, she started to pay an incredible amount of attention to all the blemishes and faults in her face. She wasn't a spring chicken any more, that much had become very much apparent in this moment. The blonde felt old, to put it simply. She'd known Qrow for a long time, but she hated to think about what he might think if he saw her as she was at the moment. 'Enough moping, Glynda' she chastised herself and got to work on her makeup and hair.

A short while after her finishing her work in front of the mirror, she got the new dress she had bought out of her closet. It was new enough that it still had the tag on it. She promptly took it off and put on the dress. She looked fabulous to say the least. Classy and refined, just as one would describe a woman like her. She smiled into her mirror, but was caught by surprise when her doorbell rang.

Qrow waited for someone to open the door. "Coming!" he heard Glynda yell from inside. When the door opened, Qrow's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the woman in front of him. The normally strict and stern disciplinarian was like a completely different person. He looked her up and down, astounded by the sheer beauty that radiated from the blonde goddess that stood before him. "So, what do you think?" Asked Glynda, "You look…wow." Was all Qrow could say. To him, mere words could not describe how wonderful she was on this night. Almost instantly, Glynda blushed at his remark. Her efforts had indeed paid off. 'Oh, what was I worried about anyway?' She thought. Qrow just couldn't get enough of her. She had her hair down, which she had rarely worn that way. Her dress was not tight, but her curvaceous figure was still well defined. And to top it all off, the dress was cut down on one side, exposing her leg. Being a tall woman did have its advantages after all. In Qrow's words, she had legs for days, and by the Gods did he love himself a nice, smooth pair of legs on a woman. Any man would be weak to her charms. "Thank you very much, Qrow. I'm impressed by you as well. You really cleaned up. I'd say to button your shirt all the way, but it seems it's not really necessary considering you're wearing your cross necklace."

"You know I'd never leave without it. It's a reminder, but also a bit a good luck charm. And I think how great you look is a bit of its magic at work." Glynda flashed him a smile and gave a small giggle. "Should we get going, miss?" he said, offering his arm to his date. She gladly took his arm and they went about on their way.

"Did you have a place in mind, Qrow? I would hope you would have made reservations somewhere." Asked Glynda.

"Well, it was a bit difficult to do so, but I called in a favor from a buddy of mine. It's at the nicest, most exclusive restaurant here in Vale."

"Qrow, you didn't have to go that far, but I am really happy you did so." It really did bring a smile to her lips. One that made Qrow weak. It reminded him of how she used to be.

"I'm pulling out all the stops just for you. I want to prove to you that I can still be that guy you fell for during our Beacon years." She kissed his cheek. Soon after they had arrived at the restaurant. "Well, here we are."


	3. The Date

**Sorry for the long wait, people. College has started up once again and I've been swamped with work. Thank you all for your continued support and reading of this story of mine. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 3 of _An Old Crow's Redemption._**

* * *

As soon as they'd walked in, Glynda found herself surprised. Qrow's choice of location for their date astonished her. It was by no means some cheap café. It was not cheap at all. Everything down to the décor looked expensive. They followed the maître d' to their table. Qrow did the gentlemanly thing and pulled the chair out for his date. "Thank you, Qrow." She said. Once again, the blonde looked around, taking in the atmosphere. "This is quite the place, Qrow. I must say I'm impressed by your choice of venue."

"Well of course, I'd pick a place like this. After all, you didn't think I'd take you to some crappy place, did ya?" By no means did that thought ever cross her mind. It would be an insult to the man.

"No, I didn't. I am actually quite happy that you brought me here. I've tried to get reservations here in the past, and all those times they'd been booked. How did you even manage?"

"Someone owed me a favor, so I called it in. I thought 'why not just pull out all the stops?' After all, I did say I'd do anything for you." Glynda's face had turned red, not out of embarrassment, but out of pure bliss. Maybe there was still hope for him. An inkling that he was still the man she'd fallen for.

Their waiter soon approached their table. He was a young man, much younger than both of them. Most likely in his early 20s. "Hello, sir and madam. My name is Jack and I will be your waiter this evening. Shall I offer you two anything to drink?" Very polite, he was.

"Could we get a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, please? Make sure it's the good stuff." Qrow promptly asked.

"Sure, and would the young miss, like anything?" He asked. Although it sounded more like it was more than that. As if he were flirting with her.

"Some water, please." Glynda answered. Jack shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Please take some time to look over the menus. Should you need me, all you need to do is call." His words rolled off his tongue in a weird way, as he looked at Glynda. A way Qrow was not happy with. He let it slide. However, as the kid turned around to leave, he could have sworn he caught Jack looking at Glynda's cleavage.

"Pesky little shit." Muttered Qrow, under his breath.

"Did you say something?" His date asked. Of course she hadn't actually paid attention to what he'd said, as she was too busy perusing the menu. There were certainly many items to choose from. Seafood, Mistralian cuisine, Atlesian delicacies. Oh, she felt like she was in heaven.

"You figure out what you want? I'm having some trouble, but I think I'm just gonna have something with steak."

"Haven't figured it out yet. However, I think I might be leaning to some steak as well." She licked her lips.

"Heh. Never took you for a fan of steak, Glynda. When did that happen?"

"I've never mentioned it? I thought I would have at some point over the years. My father pretty much loved steaks more than any man I've ever known and he raised me to love them as well. I absolutely adore a nice, thick, juicy steak." As she said that, the blonde beauty's voice had become lower, in an almost sultry manner. Qrow looked at her with a smirk on his face, until Glynda just started laughing at him. "Oh, you should have seen the look on your face. You tease a lot Qrow, but I assure you, you have nothing on me. Haha!" It truly brought a smile to his face seeing her laugh.

The waiter came back and they placed their orders, which were promptly made and brought to their table. They both bit into their steaks. A feeling that was almost cathartic ran through their bodies. The wine also came, as promised. It was some good stuff, no doubt. However, it seemed that Glynda had a bit too much to drink, more than Qrow. Throughout the rest of their time at the restaurant the waiter would keep coming back, more than he should have. And Qrow was starting to get mad. Every time he came back to "wait" on them, he would make glances at Glynda, flirting with her every time.

"Can we please get the check?" asked Qrow, as politely as he could. Although one would clearly see that he was grinding his teeth in anger.

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back with it." The young man went off and came back with the check. After paying, Qrow was certain he'd be rid of the pervy waiter. How wrong he was. Being that Glynda was intoxicated, she had stumbled a bit getting up. Of course, Jack saw this as an opportunity to help her, but the huntsman's senses were too keen for that kind of shit. Their young waiter had made the horrible mistake of groping Glynda, ever so slightly. Qrow couldn't take it anymore and he let his temper get the best of him.

"You little punk! What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?" He shouted, picking up Jack into the air by the collar of his shirt. Everyone in the restaurant was watching. Glynda was red with embarrassment. She grabbed Qrow and dragged him outside, both of them leaving with their heads down.

As soon as they got outside, Glynda slapped Qrow in the face. "What the hell were you thinking?" Was she seriously mad at him? The old crow could not seriously imagine she'd have any problems with him. He stood up for her, after all.

"What do you mean? That little shit of a waiter kept coming by to check you out. I kept to myself about it the whole night, but when you stumbled getting out of your seat, the fucker decided to grab your chest. So I did the right thing and tried to teach that moron a lesson."

"And you think that makes it right? Qrow, I was humiliated. All those people saw us. They saw me. There is a time and place for everything and this was not it. I wouldn't have minded if you waited until his shift finished and then you pummeled him, but not in front of everyone. I have no words to describe your actions."

Qrow was taken aback by his date's words. He really hadn't thought things through. Everything was all on instinct. The hunter let out a sigh, disappointment apparent in his breath. "I guess I really messed things up tonight, huh? I'm sorry, Glynda. I really am." Despite his apologetic words, he still felt that what he did was just. There wouldn't be any changing his opinion on the matter. "But were you really just going to let him do something like that to you?"

"Absolutely not. I knew what he was doing. I just let it slide. In fact, I was going to report him to his superiors, but now there is no hope for that. I wouldn't be surprised if they had both of us blacklisted." As she looked upon her date's face, she saw something that Qrow never showed. Genuine guilt, disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your special night. I understand if you're mad at me and never want to be seen in public with me again." Hearing those words, Glynda couldn't just say nothing.

"It's alright, Qrow. What you did was reprehensible, but overall you managed to show me a good time. I have to say that this is the most interesting date I've ever been on." She laughed a little at the thought. And there it was. Her radiant smile had returned to her face. She linked her arm to his and leaned on him a bit. "Would you mind if I used you as a support? I'm still quite drunk."

He looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled. "Sure. Anything for you." The couple walked back to Glynda's place. All the while talking and reminiscing. Soon, they had reached her doorstep. "I guess this is good night then?" he kissed her tenderly.

"It doesn't have to be. Despite what happened, I'm still very much impressed by you. What would you say to spending the night with me?"

The old crow's eyes lit up at the mention of such an event. "Sure, I'm good for it." His voice was attempting to sound seductive, but to no avail.

"Don't get to excited, Qrow. We're just sleeping together that is all. No sex. After all, what kind of woman do you take me for?" She said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Sleeping at your side is more than I could ask for. Come on, let's get going. I've got a feeling you're about to pass out pretty soon." This is where Glynda was caught by surprise. Qrow picked her up, princess carry style, and went to her room.

After they both got undressed and into their sleepwear, Glynda's being a long t-shirt and her panties and Qrow's being just his boxers, they crawled into bed and embraced each other. Kissing each other good night. The last thought Qrow had before falling asleep was just how beautiful the woman next to him was. "I'm a lucky son of a bitch aren't I?"

* * *

 **Looks like he didn't muck things up so bad, did he. But of course, crows are no sign of good luck. What awaits Qrow and Glynda next in their pursuit for love? Will things work out, or will they fall apart? Find out next time on Dragon Ball...oh wait, I mean, An Old Crow's Redemption.**

 **P.S. Remember to comment, review, and criticize. Love you all.**


End file.
